


Because I Love You

by orphan_account



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I've managed to push everyone away... So why are you still here?"





	

Jared fished his keys out his pocket as he tried to keep his brother steady, the older Leto again had one too many drinks and Jared was left to deal with the mess. Shannon had drunkly dialed his number, telling him to pick him up from one of the sleazy bars in town. 

Once the door was unlocked and opened he helped his brother inside, leading his wobbly form to their couch, making sure he didn't trip over anything.

"Easy Shan." He said as he lowered him to sit. Shannon groaned as he tossed his head back, a dizzy spell washing over him. 

Jared made him wait there while he went to fetch a bottle of water, brining it back to Shannon. "Drink." He demanded, looking at him sternly, disappointment written all over his handsome face.

"I've managed to push everyone away... So why are you still here?" Shannon asked, referring too his drinking problem, it had ruined every friendship he had at this point, and yet his baby brother was still there and he had no clue why. Why Jared who had the world in his hands would stay with him of all people.

"Because- Because I love you." Jared knew Shannon wouldn't remember what he said in the morning, but it felt good getting it off his chest. He loved Shannon more than a brother should, and no matter what the idiot did he would be there beside him.


End file.
